This invention relates generally to a need to make the job of cleaning an auditorium or classroom easier. Vacuum cleaning down long narrow isles and around chair and table legs in an auditorium or class room has proven to take a lot of time and effort when using standard portable vacuum cleaners. Experience has shown that time and effort can be saved when vacuuming with just a hose and attachment as is the case when a central vacuum system is used. Some buildings especially those with the floor consisting of a poured cement slab make installing a central vacuum system not possible or cost prohibitive. The invention of a direct connect adapter box makes it possible to attach a central vacuum system direct connect hose to a portable vacuum cleaner in the same way that it would plug into a wall inlet of a central vacuum system. This makes it possible to clean an auditorium or classroom with the same ease of cleaning which is acquired with the usage a central vacuum cleaner. Portable vacuum sources using long hoses have been around a long time. The uniqueness of this invention is the obtained ability to plug a direct connect hose (readily available on the market) into a portable vacuum cleaner and then to proceed with the same ease and time saving attributes which one has when vacuuming with a central vacuum system.